Al Borde Del Deseo
by YoruDark
Summary: Dante y Lady tienen una misión, pero también tendrán que hacer frente a sus propios sentimientos. Dante/Lady


**Disclaimer: **DMC no me pertenece

-

-

**Al Borde Del Deseo**

**-**

**-**

- ¿Podrías apagar esa música y escucharme cuando hablo, Dante?. Es importante - Lady le dirigió una mirada gélida desde la silla de enfrente, mirada que Dante recibió con diversión, mientras seguía el ritmo de la cañera melodía con el pie. En su mano derecha portaba una porción de su comida favorita, la pizza.

Lady contó hasta diez mentalmente para resistir la tentación de sacar su pistola y pegarle uno de sus tantos tiros en la frente, finalmente logró contenerse.

- La niña desapareció hace tres días - Dijo, haciendo referencia a la foto que tenía en su mano, cubierta por un guante de color marrón. En ella se podía vislumbrar un señor de mediana edad, con una cuidada barba blanca y un bastón que asemejaba a una serpiente, a su lado, yacía una pequeña niña rubia de ojos marrones, que lo miraba con adoración.

- Déjame adivinar - Respondió el demonio - Se supone que ahora soy yo el que debe encontrar a la niña, ¿no?.

- Exacto

- ¿Cuánto?

- ¿Cuánto qué?

- Cuanto va a pagarme, por supuesto - Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

Lady le devolvió la sonrisa, de forma sarcástica. Se cruzó de brazos y se hizo para atrás, apoyando del todo su espalda en la silla y cruzando una pierna encima de otra.

- Eso lo averiguarás cuando cumplas tu trabajo.

Dante alzó una ceja, mientras le daba un ligero mordisco a su pizza y masticaba lentamente, su expresión era pensativa. Detrás de él, colgadas en la pared, las espadas hermanas Agni y Rudra los observaban con interés. Lady no soportaba a esas dos armas tan charlatanas.

- ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que haya un demonio implicado en esto?

- Estuve en su casa, había indicios, yo misma te recomendé.

- ¿Y que hacías en la casa de ese viejo? - Le preguntó el demonio, dejando el trozo de su rutinara comida en la caja, con una pérdida de apetito repentina, incluso el aparato de música había quedado en silencio al acabarse la canción.

- Límitate a lo que ya sabes - Lady se levantó, dejando la foto en la mesa del peliblanco, sin miramientos. Dante maldijo con frustración en voz baja al verla girarse para dirigirse a la salida, esa chica nunca abandonaba su arrogancia y altivez en su presencia, sólo recordaba una vez haberse acercado más de lo permitido por la chica, en la Biblioteca de Temen Ni Gru hacía unos meses, y aún así lo había rechazado.

- _¿Por qué se enfada, Agni?_ - La voz de una de las espadas se oyó en el tenso silencio, antes de que la castaña abriera la puerta del local para salir de allí.

- _No sé, Rudra, debe estar ocultando algo_ - Murmuró su hermano, como si estuvieran hablando solos.

- _Seguramente _- Contestó éste.

Lady, con la mano en la manilla de la puerta, cerró los ojos y suspiró, estaba _harta _de los comentarios jocosos de esas jodidas espadas, se dió la vuelta, y caminó hasta ellas, que se le quedaron mirando con caras extrañadas. Rodeando la silla de Dante y posicionándose en frente de ellas, cogió a ambas por el mango, dispuesta a tirarlas al suelo ante las protestas de éstas.

- Agradeced que Kalina Ann no está en este momento aquí, estúpidas, en lugar de asaros os voy a tirar a la basura. - Les dijo, echando llamaradas por los ojos, las armas se quedaron inusualmente calladas.

Paró su amenaza cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

Apartó las manos de las armas, que respiraron aliviadas por primera vez desde que habían visto acercarse a la chica, y por la cara de ésta parecía que su próxima víctima no iban a ser ellos, sino el demonio que sonreía a Lady burlonamente.

- Me parece que estás demasiado suceptible hoy, ¿no, Lady?. - La mano que tenía en el hombro de la chica pasó a apoyarse en el hueco libre de la pared que dejaban las armas, acorralando a la pistolera entre él y ésta. Esa posición le recordó a lo que había estado pensando momentos antes, se preguntó si esta vez también apartaría su rostro. Quizás lo que más le sorprendió al peliblanco fue que ella permaneciera quieta y sin decir alguna palabra mientras él se acercaba más.

Por otra parte, la mente de Lady era un caos. Sabía de sobra que la presencia del demonio la enfadaba, la alegraba, la alteraba pero sobretodo la confundía, porque se sentía extraña al notar un genuino nudo en el estómago cada vez que él la miraba con intensidad, ó le hacía algún comentario que prometía algo más que una simple relación de colegas, ó quizás lo que la hacía sentirse peor era cuando estaba a su lado y notaba su cercanía, las ganas de tocarlo a veces eran incontenibles, y necesitaba responderle con un comentario irónico ó con cualquier acto cortante para alejar sus pensamientos y volver a ser ella misma.

Esa última opción quedó descartada cuando sintió la lengua del Sparda en su boca, casi con desesperación llevó una mano a su nuca y lo atrajo aún más, con la esperanza de profundizar el beso. Su otra mano vagó por el pecho del chico, expuesto debido a que su gabardina roja estaba totalmente abierta. Tal y como esperaba, su piel era tersa y suave. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el peliblanco atacó su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos y succionando su piel, ella seguía su ritmo mientras enredaba los dedos en su níveo cabello. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, pecho contra pecho, aromas entremezclados, disfrutando de sus contactos.

Lady abrió sus ojos bicolores al oír una voz justo detrás de ella, demasiado cerca.

- _¿Qué están haciendo, Rudra? _

_- Ni idea, Agni._

_- ¿Crees que nosotros también podríamos hacerlo?_

_- Lo dudo_

La conversación amena entre las dos armas parecía no haber hecho mella en Dante, pero sí en Lady, que con un gran esfuerzo, posó sus dos manos en el pecho del chico y lo empujó, sintiéndose vacía de repente al no tenerlo cerca, intentó no cerrar los ojos al verlo frente a ella con aspecto desaliñado y despeinado, estaba realmente sexy.

Por una maldita vez tenía que agradecerle su salvación a esas espadas.

Cuando Dante hizo un intento por acercarse de nuevo, tuvo la pistola de la chica apuntándolo entre ceja y ceja.

- Vuelve a hacerlo y estás muerto. - Respiraba agitadamente, pero eso no evitó que le dirigiera una mirada de desprecio y pasa por su lado, esta vez totalmente dispuesta a abandonar el local, dijeran lo que dijeran las espadas. Sabía que parte de esa situación era su culpa, pero no pensaba admitirlo frente a Dante.

Èste se quedó mirando la puerta por donde recién había salido Lady, aún sorprendido y algo anonadado, sin creerse lo que había pasado, ¿de verdad se había besado con Lady, la inalcanzable Lady?. Sonrió para sí, aunque eso no evitó que le dirigiera una mirada fulminante a las espadas, que desearon estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo al notarlo, ¿y ahora que habían hecho?.

* * *

_Reviews para continuación._


End file.
